The present invention is directed to the field of disposable carriers for food and beverage containers for use at restaurants, concession stands or other locations where food and beverages are dispensed to customers. In particular, the present invention is directed to an improved carrier for food and beverage containers that provides a strong, durable and rigid carrier for safely transporting food and beverage containers.
Disposable food and beverage containers are well known in the prior art. The prior disposable carriers comprise various configurations, all of which suffer from various defects. The primary object of the present invention is to overcome these defects by providing an inexpensive yet rigid and stable carrier for food and beverage containers.